A Con-Artists Heart
by Mintgirl109
Summary: Daryl and Carl are out on a run when they meet two girls. They manage to con the boys into leading them to the prison. What will happen? Carl/OC Daryl/OC


Hey, readers! Mintgirl109 here! Or just call me Rain. Okay, so I'm IN LOVE with the Walking Dead (more than anything Carl Grimes) and, I'm guessing you all do too! Okay, so this story is set a little differently, and I decided that I wanted Carl to be 14 in this story Just read the summary for more! Love you all!

~Minty

I leaned on the wall, waiting for my sister to come back with the poor suckers, and a smirk came on my face before I sat down against the wall and gave a small sob, perfect acting, my older sister always called it. _Perfect _acting.

"We don't have much time, and it's a surprise she hasn't turned yet. But, my sister's always been a fighter of the Devil. You gotta help us!" My sister's voice came through and I slowly got up and acted like I was getting some food.

"Angel! What are you doing? I told you to sit and stay!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the small chair, and pushed me down. I sighed and mumbled nonsense and looked up at the two that she brought with her.

One, was a boy, he looked to be about my age and was remarkably handsome. He had dark hair, and a cute face that showed me sympathy. _'Let's amp that up a little bit'_ I thought to myself as I made eye contact with him and gave out a sob. He looked to the other person and nodded before kneeling next to me and holding my hand. An electric shock went through my skin and I almost yanked my hand away, as I looked at him and he squeezed my hand. I gave a shaky sigh and looked up at my sister, who was talking to the other man, whom had a cross bow slung over one shoulder, and looked like a red neck type.

"She hasn't got long, and she knows it but, she doesn't want me to do it, because I had to shoot mom too. I'm trying to abide by her. Please, help us…" She said eagerly to the man. I squeezed the boy's hand and gulped, as I heard the gun cock, and could feel it being pointed at my head. I felt the boy's hand begin to leave mine, and my heart stopped for some reason, as I gave his hand a final squeeze and he walked next to the man and stared at me with remorse. My heart pounded until my sister objected.

"Wait! I- I… Angel, I know you don't want me to do this but, I can't live knowing a stranger did." She grabbed his gun and I shook my head.

"No Tyndall! You promised!" I said, letting a tear fall. She sighed and aimed, in perfect character before pulling the gun on the man.

"We'll take all your weapons, and vehicles if you have one. Kid, give her your gun, I know you have one." She pointed to the boy and I hopped up from the chair and grabbed it from him, and pointed it at him, and smirked.

"Sorry kid. This is a tough world, gotta do what I gotta do." I winked at him and followed my sisters lead as she forced the man to put his bow down. We looked at eachother before booking it out and hopping into the car, I knew how to hotwire, in which I did, and we drove off with a stock of weapons, and some food in the back seat. I grinned and turned to her.

"That, was amazing! Finally, I was wondering when a pair of suckers came by like them!" I let out a laugh and received a hard glare back. I gulped and sighed.

"I saw that look that boy gave you." She said driving. I nibbled on my lower lip and nodded. "You know our rule; Only trust-"

"Only trust you, yes I know Tinder." I sighed and looked out the window, before I felt her hand rest on mine and squeeze. This just reminded me of how my stomach churned when the boy held my hand. I blew up my cheeks before seeing a lone walker. I pointed him out and my sister smirked.

"All yours Lil' sis." She said, stopping the car. I smirked and pulled out my hunting knife before getting out and twirling the knife. I walked up, and cracked his knee, making the thing fall back. I put my steel toe boot in his mouth before bending low and cracking the knife through his skull, and chuckling. I looked up and felt my heart stop. A group of about ten was wandering aimlessly for prey, and that's when I dashed to the car, got in, and slammed the door. My sister stared at me and cocked her head, and I sunk down and pointed to the small herd. She widened her eyes and sunk down with me, and started to whisper something to me.

"Look, it's becoming too dangerous around here, on the roads. As soon as this crowd passes we, grab any weapon we can carry and book it to the forest. Understood?" She made an eye contact with me and I nodded. I looked up to see the walkers pass us, I waited two minutes and sat up and, that's where I went wrong. Apparently, not all the walkers had passed and two of them saw me move. I let out a loud gasp, and clutched my knife.

"Tyndall, we have a MAJOR problem!" I whispered, letting fear take over my voice. Suddenly the two walkers banged on the car and tried getting to us, and I let out a whimper.

"Angel, look in the back! Are they gone?" I climbed in the back of the wagon and didn't see any walkers, instead something much worse. I climbed back to the front and cleared my throat

"Yeah, we have an even bigger problem, they're back…" I looked at her and her eyes widened.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Suddenly, two bolts flew by us and both walkers fell back, re-dead…crap. I got out of the car and pointed a gun, towards them both and scowled.

"Stay ten feet away!" I yelled. They both sighed and walked forward a little bit more but stayed where I said. The boy looked at me and I smirked.

"Why'd you follow us?" I asked. They scowled but, the older one answered me.

"Our camp is this way too. Why would we follow you?" He growled. I narrowed my eyes and scowled.

"Camp? Where's that?" My sister asked, now out of the car.

"Just two miles from here. It's safe!" The boy answered her. I felt my heart stop. Safe? That word was one never used anymore. Safe. I looked at my sister and she could tell I had a plan. I turned back to the boys and put my gun down.

"Take us there. You can have everything back, just take us there, and let us stay." I said confidently. The boy immediately nodded and pulled the man along, as they got in the car I pulled the boy back with me and showed him the gun.

"If you're lying I swear…" I said. He shook his head and got in the car, and I followed.

"So, Daryl what is this place your taking us too?" My sister asked. He scowled at us both and sighed.

"It's a prison."


End file.
